


결핍

by Lydi_A



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydi_A/pseuds/Lydi_A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>스른전력 31. 결핍</p>
            </blockquote>





	결핍

**Author's Note:**

> 미트볼님 리퀘스트 겸 전력

 

 

 로키는 바짝 깎인 금발을 보며 생각했다.   
 역시 다르다고.   
 가만히 입술을 가져다 대면서 그가 움찔 몸을 굳히는 걸 느낀다.   
 머리 길이가 짧아져서 온전히 드러난 뒷목을 손끝으로 건드렸다.  
 얼굴에 닿는 머리카락은 푸석거렸다.  
 토르의 머리카락은 어땠더라..?  
  
  
 "로키, 그만둬."  
 "또 솔직하지 못하군."  
  
  
 로키는 그의 뒷목을 가볍게 깨물면서 속삭였다. 티셔츠의 안으로 손을 넣고 몸을 쓸자 즉각적인 반응이 되돌아 왔다. 로키는 항상, 그의 몸을 만지면서 토르도 이렇게 반응할까 궁금했다. 상상이 썩 잘되진 않지만, 토르 대신 금발벽안의 필멸자를 더듬는다.   
 그는 로키가 만져줄 때면 어쩔줄 몰라 하며 몸을 벌벌 떨었다. 귀엽게 젖꼭지도 세우고 앞섬도 세우고 로키의 의도대로 반응한다.  
  
  
 "...적어도, 침...대에서..."  
  
  
 로키는 그의 말을 흘려들으며 유두를 희롱했다. 최근 로키가 계속 만져준 탓에 이곳도 꽤 민감해졌다.  
  
  
 "음탕하기도 하지, 젖을 조금 만졌다고 건들지도 않은 아래를 바짝 세우고 온몸을 떠는 게 아주 장관이야. 영웅행세보다 이쪽이 더 적성에 맞는 것 같은데."  
 "그런...얘기를...하는게 즐거운가...?"  
  
  
 로키가 목을 콱 깨물며 살을 빨았다. 잇자국과 함께 모세혈관이 터져서 붉게 물든 피부 위를 핥으며 웃었다.  
  
  
 "즐겁지 않을 이유가 없지."  
  
  
 그는 로키가 이런 식으로 얘기할 때마다 즐겁다는 건지 즐겁지 않다는 건지 알 수가 없었다. 먼 우주에서 온 외계인은 그에게 항상 모호한 말과 행동을 취하면서 맹목적인 애정을 요구한다. 로키가 갑자기 장난치던 손을 빼고 그의 옷매무새를 정리했다.  
 그는 또 시작됐다고 생각했다.   
  
  
 "애원해봐."  
  
  
 로키가 차갑고 긴 손가락으로 그의 턱을 쓰다듬었다. 장난스럽게 올라간 입꼬리를 보면서 그는 눈살을 찌푸렸다.   
  
  
 "괴롭지 않나? 편해지고 싶잖아?"  
  
  
 로키가 무릎을 세워 그의 다리 사이를 꾹 눌렀다. 그는 볼을 씹어서 겨우 신음을 참았다. 로키가 키득거리며 즐거워했다. 웃음소리가 간질거리며 귓속을 긁었다. 그는 참지 못하고 로키를 밀쳤다. 로키는 그에게 밀려나면서 웃었던 게 언제냐는 듯 상처받은 얼굴을 했다. 그는 이 얼굴이 로키의 본심인지 정교한 연기인지 분간할 수 없어서 그 또한 로키의 표정을 보며 상처받는다.  
  
  
 "왜 거부하지? 너는 나는 사랑할 텐데."  
  
  
 그는 볼에서 배어나온 피를 삼키며 침묵했다. 로키의 얼굴에서 표정이 사라진다. 그는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그는 항상 이 표정이 소름이 돋았고, 상처받는 표정보다 이쪽이 더 괴로웠다. 그는 로키가 자신이 이 표정에 괴로워한다는 걸 알고 있을 거라 확신했다. 원하는 말을 억지로 토해내게 하는 표정임을 알고 있다, 분명히.  
  
 그는 고개를 숙였다. 누가 뱃속을 할퀴는 것 같았다. 천천히 무너지면서 머리를 감쌌다. 목이 막히고 식은땀이 났다. 그가 간신히, 온몸에서 힘을 짜내 간신히, 로키가 원하던 말을 뱉었을 때 로키는 지독히 다정하게 입을 맞췄다.  
  
 그는 시큰해지는 눈에 힘을 주면서 생각했다.  
 너는 내 이름조차 부르지 않으면서.

 

 

 


End file.
